Dubbing Sucks
by Kagome-Loves-Kouga
Summary: a little fanfiction to show my thoughts on some of the Dubbing errors the stupid Cartoonnetwork people have let on thier shoiwngs of Naruto. also, I hate some of the dubbing! aaand yup, that's all. ONESHOT, CRACKFIC.


**K.L.K- (sweatdrops) I have no idea... I'm sleep-deprived, alright?**

**TITLE: Dubbing Sucks.**

**RATING: T**

**SUMMARY: a little fanfiction to show my thoughts on some of the Dubbing errors the stupid Cartoonnetwork people have let on thier shoiwngs of Naruto. also, I hate some of the dubbing!**

**Disclaimer- no. If I owned it, I'd just say the regular names for the Jutsus and get it over with! no nope. no owny, no suey.**

**AUTHORESS'S NOTE: alrighty, this will probably be a One-shot...**

**HERE WE GO!**

* * *

_'The Disclaimer room.'_ K.L.K thought as the girl stepped into the room, and grinned sadistically at the Dubbed characters she had brought to the bloodstain-resistant room. "Alrighty, Dubbed abominations, meet your un-dubbed Shippuden counterparts."

The older Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi, and Yamoto and Sai Enter, each looking around. the Copy nin spotted a rack of Icha Icha, and made a beeline.

the Authouress sweatdropped. "okay, Narutos, you start us off."

"Believe it!" the dubbed version said. "believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! hey, Sakura, Believe it! hey, Kaka-sensei! Believe it! believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe--"

_**SPACK!**_

the older Naruto swung the aluminum bat at the Dubbed version's head, crackign it open and splattering blood everywhere.

_**SPOCK!**_

_'ooh, he's so going to clean that up.'_ K.L.K thought, but she was having fun, as her ebony Kitsune-ears perked and her sleek black tail re-wrapped itself around her waist.

"Dattebayo, Bitch." the Shippuden, un-Dubbed version finished off, with one more swing.

K.L.K dragged the body to The Closet of Absolute Bottomness and Of No Return, and flung it into the unknown and dark depths, as she wiped her hands off on her black kakhis and closed the titanium door, that was there incase any of the Evil Demonic Plot bunnies ever made it out of there alive. she walked back over. "Okay, Dubbed-Sasuke's turn!" she grinned maliciously, and she and older Sakura high-fived each other and brought out popcorn and Ramen for the older non-dubbed Naruto.

the young Sasuke performed handseals, and, pointing his held arm at a training log the Kitsune redhead puffed there fro that exact purpose, yelled "LIGHTNING BLADE!"

a shout of Kakashi came now. "CHIDORI!"

_**SPACK! SPLATTER! ZZZT!**_

Sasuke's young and ugly as hell head rolled on the floor as it came to a stop as it hit K.L.K's foot. she started kicking it like a soccerball.

Naruto grinned. "Teme." he spat at the headless corse, as Sakura smashed the young Uchiha's head in her gloved hands, then threw the mangled mess along with the bloody body into the closet, and closed the door quickly.

the young Sand Siblings stood there.

"Hi! we're Temari of the Sands," Temari pointed at herself. "Kankuro of the Sands," Kankuro grinned. "and Gaara of the Sands!"

_**SPACK!**_

K.L.K got out her twin Katana's, and the three now looked like bloody heaps of Sashimi. she shoveled the mess up, and threw it in the closet.

the older Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara stepped in.

"Sabaku No Gaara, Sabaku no Temari, and Sabaku no Kankuro." the red-headed Kazekage muttered.

the smaller Sakura stepped up, and smiled sweetly. "I'm Sakura Haruno--"

_**THUD!**_

Sakura just threw her Dubbed, younger self into The Closet to fend for herself. "Well, she won't last long!" K.L.K grinned and everyone else nodded.

"it's Haruno Sakura, bitches." Sakura said as she gave everyone who thought that was stupid the finger.

"**DUBBING SUCKS**!" the Redheaded Kitsune Authoress shouted, and everyone nodded.

"HAI!" the resounding cry came.

"well, hope this was good!" K.L.K grinned, and gave a peace sign while she winked and stuck out her tongue.

"OI! shorty!" a character yelled, and K.L.K sweatdropped.

"who let dubbed Kin in?" she asked loudly. everyone else shrugged.

the kunoichi grinned evilly. "Well, shorty. you must be... what? Five-three? Five-Two?"

K.L.K gritted her fanged teeth. "no, you Bitch, I'm Five- FOUR!!! and i'm NOT short!"

_**SPACK! THUD! SPLATTER! RIIIIIIP!**_

Kin was only a scrap of the Otogakure nin outfit, which K.L.K quickly threw in the closet the bolted it shut.

"Well, Ja Ne!!!" Naruto waved, and Sakura hit him in the head right as K.L.K did the same.

"And REVIEW!" Kakashi winked.


End file.
